L'autre front
by Enthara
Summary: Et si Patrick Jane n'avait pas toujours été aussi seul que nous le pensions face à John le Rouge ? Et si il n'avait pas été le seul à refuser l'invitation du psychopathe ? Et s'il avait trouvé des alliés aussi étranges qu'inattendus qui lui auraient apporté leur concours des années durant ? ( Ne prend pas en compte la saison 6 que je n'ai toujours pas vue : no spoiler :) )
1. Prologue

Sacramento

_ Deux agents du FBI pour le prix d'un, grommela Rigsby. Son visage prit une expression penaude lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la jeune femme blonde l'avait entendu.

_ J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils sont les meilleurs dans leur partie, répliqua Chow, impassible. C'est normal que l'antenne locale fasse appel à eux.

_ C'est quoi leur spécialité, intervint Jane, les yeux toujours clos, faisant sursauté Van Pelt. Jusqu'à cette intervention, les trois agents auraient juré qu'il était profondément endormi.

_ Le démantèlement des organisations criminelles répondit directement l'homme brun qui suivait l'autre comme son ombre.

_ Les comportements déviants, ajouta sa compagne d'une voix douce.

Jane ouvrit les yeux tout grand pour croiser deux yeux bleu-verts. La jeune femme était penchée au-dessus de lui, le jaugeant, un sourire plein d'humour éclairant un visage dont les traits devaient une bonne part de leur charme à leur mobilité.

_ Je suppose que vous êtes Patrick Jane, le fameux consultant du CBI, continua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Rigsby donna l'impression de s' étrangler et Van Pelt eut un sourire involontaire. Seul Chow parvint à conserver une expression neutre :

_ Oui, c'est lui, confirma-t-il alors que Jane restait silencieux.

_ Hé bien, nous allons avoir l'occasion de faire un peu connaissance si vous le voulez bien. Nos supérieurs sont en négociations, et aucun d'entre nous ne pourra bouger le petit doigt tant qu'ils n'auront pas trouver un accord.

Jane ne sut jamais vraiment quels moyens utilisa la profiler pour les mettre si rapidement à l'aise. Peut-être que cela n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque technique. Peut-être n'était-ce rien de plus que son sourire ouvert, l'attention qu'elle prêtait à chacun ou encore son sens de l'humour parfois mordant. Lisbon qui les rejoignit un peu plus tard, succomba tout aussi facilement au charme de la nouvelle venue au grand amusement du mentaliste qui savait à quel point elle redoutait l'arrivée des deux spécialistes du comportement. La jeune femme réussit même à leur faire oublier l'attitude pour le moins réservée de son compagnon qui se contenta de siroter sa tasse de café sans rien dire.

_ Je suis heureux que vous ayez déjà fait connaissance, remarqua Madeleine Hightower, une demi-heure plus tard en sortant de son bureau avec son homologue de l'antenne locale du FBI. Les agents Black et Duval sont là pour aider le FBI à dresser des profiles de John le Rouge et de ses adeptes ainsi que les contours de son organisation.

_ Qu'aurez-vous besoin, demanda Lisbon, soucieuse de collaborer au mieux. Jane surprit le regard satisfait que posa l'agent Black sur sa collègue. Les deux coéquipiers avaient apparemment déjà employé cette stratégie afin de s'assurer la coopération des agents des forces de l'ordre auxquels leur présence était imposé mentaliste fut un peu surpris néanmoins lorsque l'autre haussa les épaules comme pour nier tout intervention. Jane s'intéressa à nouveau à Lisbon et comprit que la jeune femme avait raison : si elle avait été favorablement impressionné par l'agent Duval, Teresa pensait avant tout à préserver son équipe qui faisait déjà l'objet d'une enquête.

_ De tous vos dossiers concernant les affaires que vous avez pu attribuer à John le Rouge ou à ses disciples. Pour le reste... la blonde échangea à nouveau un regard avec son compagnon. Nous n'envisageons pas d'interroger formellement votre équipe, mais nous avons besoin de discuter avec eux afin de recueillir leurs impressions.

_ Il faudra allait en pose-café avec nos avocats, plaisanta Rigsby avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait à nouveau gaffé.

_ L'enquête que vous subissait en ce moment ne nous concerne pas, intervint l'agent Black. Le ton employé était froid, mais ne laissait pas place à la moindre ambiguïté. Ce que nous cherchons, c'est à en apprendre le plus possible sur le mode de fonctionnement de de cette organisation. Et parce que vous enquêtez sur elle depuis près de deux ans, vous êtes les mieux placés pour nous en apprendre davantage.

Jane vit le chef du bureau du FBI se crisper. Celui-ci faisait partie de leurs détracteurs les plus virulents, ayant même été jusqu'à les accuser d'avoir volontairement dissimulé des informations à son service. Avant qu'il devienne évident, que Lisbon leur avait fidèlement fait transmettre les rapports sur John le Rouge et tout ce qu'ils avaient pu découvert s'y rapportant de près comme de loin. Seulement, personne au FBI n'avait daigné s'intéresser à ces dossiers. L'homme avait sans doute espéré que les deux agents adopteraient son point de vue et était visiblement déçu par la neutralité bienveillante dont ils faisaient preuve. En tant qu'experts extérieurs, Black et Duval pouvaient se le permettre sans craindre de représailles. Mais Jane aurait juré que ni l'un, ni l'autre n'était du genre à céder aux pressions.

Il fallut presque une semaine aux deux profilers pour venir à bout de la trentaine de caisses remplies à ras-bord de documents diverses. Jane les observa travailler avec intérêt à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion. Les deux agents ne comptaient pas leurs heures, mais leur efficacité tenait davantage à leur relation quasi-fusionnelle et au bon usage qu'ils faisaient de leurs complémentarités : tandis que Julian Black construisait des tableaux récapitulatifs et utilisait toutes sortes de diagrammes pour compiler tous les faits qu'il pouvait extraire des dossiers, Emma bombardait de questions les membres de l'équipe, parfois à part, le plus souvent en groupe. La jeune femme se servait des bribes d'informations qu'elle arrachait à leur inconscient pour combler les trous de leur analyse ou en souligner les zones d'ombre. Finalement, le tableau qu'ils présentèrent aux agents du FBI et du CBI réunis ressemblait beaucoup à celui que Jane avait commencé à mettre en place dans le grenier qu'il occupait à l'insu de l'administration dans les combles du bâtiment. En fait, leur exposé rejoignait même certaines déductions qu'il avait soigneusement dissimulées à son entourage. Chow avait eu raison : les deux profilers étaient des pointures.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Jane avait commencé à soupçonner l'existence d'informateurs dans les rangs du FBI. Bientôt la présence des deux experts du comportement fut connue de celui qu'ils traquaient. Et John le Rouge la jugea suffisamment significative pour se fendre d'une mise en scène à leur intention.

L'équipe de Teresa Lisbon n'aurait pas du se trouver là, mais les deux profilers avaient fait des pieds et des mains pour s'assurer leur concours malgré la mauvaise volonté de leur hiérarchie. Jane regardait la scène du crime avec un intérêt renouvelé à chaque nouvel élément qu'il relevait. Quelque-chose clochait. Certes, la signature de John le Rouge, le visage sanglant au grand sourire, était dessinée sur le mur bien en évidence au-dessus de la victime. Mais la mise en scène ne ressemblait pas à celle des autres crimes commis par le tueur en série et ses disciples. La victime, un homme d'origine sud-américaine d'une trentaine d'années avait été torturé avec une minutie maniaque. Tous ses doigts étaient brisés, les ongles arrachés.. Des brûlures de cigarettes dessinaient des courbes ondoyantes sur chaque centimètre carré de peau encore intacte. Enfin, le peu qu'il y en avait.

Les deux profilers examinaient la scène avec le même soin mais le mentaliste comprit rapidement à leurs comportements que quelque-chose les perturbait . Alors que Julian avançait peu à peu, engrangeant chaque détail avec son application habituelle, Jane se rendit compte à la tension de ses épaules, à la raideur de plus en plus prononcée de sa nuque et de sa mâchoire que l'homme brun était peu à peu submergé par un sentiment des plus sombres, une rage si totale, qu'il ne parvenait pas à la dissimuler. Pour une fois, sa compagne ne le quittait pas d'une semelle, de plus en plus nerveuse. La jeune femme finit par poser une main sur l'épaule de son coéquipier, le forçant à s'arrêter. Lorsqu'il se retourna, Chow qui observait la scène avec le même intérêt que Jane, avança instinctivement, comme pour s'interposer. Il faut dire que l'éclat meurtrier dans les yeux de Black n'avait rien de rassurant.

_ Julian, le rappela à l'ordre la jeune femme. Cela suffit. L'homme se détendit et l'étrange lueur dans son regard s'éteignit. Mais ni le mentaliste, ni l'agent du CBI n'oublièrent que pendant quelques secondes, ils avaient vu la mort et la destruction dans les yeux de l'agent du FBI.

_ Comparons nos analyses, proposa la jeune femme, une fois sûre que son compagnon avait retrouvé un certain équilibre.

_ Ce crime est signé John le Rouge, mais le modus operandi ne lui ressemble pas. Certains de ses disciples aiment jouer avec leur proie de cette manière, continua Jane, comme ses interlocuteurs restaient silencieux, mais cette mise en scène, avec cette cage et cette cagoule de bourreau... c'est étrange. Sans compter, que d'habitude, ils préfèrent des victimes... innocentes, ajouta-t-il avec une certaine difficulté alors que la vision des corps ensanglantés de sa femme et de sa fille envahissait sa conscience. Les barons de la drogue, ce n'est pas leur truc.

_ Trop de gardes, trop de matériel de surveillance, souligna Rigsby. Il a du falloir un véritable commando pour l'extraire de sa villa.

_ Je doute qu'on l'ait enlevé dans son quartier général, remarqua Julian. Pour ce qui est de la sécurité, il y a toujours des failles. Le plus souvent d'ailleurs, à cause de la cible. Je suppose que personne n'a signalé sa disparition ?

_ Les types dans sa position manquent rarement à qui que se soit, souligna Chow. Il y a toujours de plus petits requins pour se disputer sa place.

Julian, acquiesça distraitement, ses yeux allant et venant toujours sur la scène du crime, comme s'il cherchait à voir à travers.

_ Julian et moi connaissons bien cette mise en scène, reprit doucement la jeune profiler, surveillant du coin de l'œil les réactions de son compagnon. Ce modus operandi est celui du Bourreau, un tueur en série que Julian et moi traquons depuis plusieurs années.

_ Le fait que la victime appartienne au crime organisé, la cage et le masque de bourreau, tout correspond. Ne manque que la confession, grogna Julian.

A ce moment-là, un technicien qui s'affairait à l'autre bout de la pièce, brandit un DVD qu'il venait de découvrir fixé sous la chaise où était encore enchaîné le corps.

_ Il y a un problème, demanda Teresa qui s'était rapprochée pour suivre la conversation.

_ Oui. Et un gros. Le fait que le Bourreau filme les confessions de ses victimes n'a jamais été divulgué dans la presse, précisa Black, après un long silence.

Van Pelt intervint :

_ Alors cela signifie qu'il s'agit réellement d'un crime commis par votre tueur en série. Vous pensez qu'il a appris que vous travailliez sur le dossier John le Rouge et qu'il a voulu vous signaler qu'il faisait partie de son organisation ?

_ Non. Le ton de Julian était sans réplique. Cela signifie que votre tueur en série a accès à nos bases de données.

_ Que voulez-vous dire ? Les yeux de Teresa passaient de l'un à l'autre des deux profilers, cherchant à deviner ce qu'ils lui dissimulaient.

_ Le Bourreau ne travaille pas en équipe. Surtout avec des gens qui se sont réunis afin d'assouvir plus facilement leurs perversités. Vous comprenez, il considère qu'il sublime ses propres pulsions en ne s'attaquant qu'à des criminels notoires mais qui parviennent à rester hors de portée des forces de la loi. Ce n'est pas lui, assura la blonde.

_ Dans ce cas-là, c'est peut-être une sorte d'invitation, réfléchit à voix haute le mentaliste. Du genre, hé regarde ce que l'on pourrait faire ensembles.

_ Alors John le Rouge va avoir une surprise, grogna Julian. Parce que cette provocation, c'est l'équivalent d'une déclaration de guerre !

_ Si tu étais le Bourreau, que ferais-tu, demanda à brûle-pointe sa compagne.

_ Je me mettrais en chasse. Je le traquerais, lui et tous les siens, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus un seul.

_ On peut s'attendre à que cela vire à OK Corral ? Jane perçut l'inquiétude dans la voix de Lisbon, mais c'était son vis-à-vis qui monopolisait son attention. Car dans la voix de l'homme, le mentaliste avait perçu une conviction et une certitude qui allait bien au-delà de la connaissance et de la compréhension qu'un professionnel peut avoir de son sujet d'étude. Comme Julian échangeait un regard lourd de sens avec sa coéquipière, les doutes du spécialiste de la manipulation se cristallisèrent et il eut un mouvement de recul. Inconscient de son trouble, Julian continua :

_ Non. Je resterai sur mon territoire. Enfin d'après ce que je sais du Bourreau, il ne commettra pas l'erreur de suivre John le Rouge dans une région qu'il ne connaît pas et où il n'a aucun contact, se reprit l'agent Black. Sans compter qu'il doit déjà connaître le modus operandi de votre tueur.

_ Et alors ? La voix du mentaliste trahissait ce qui pouvait être interprété comme de l'agressivité par une personne qui ne l'aurait pas connu. Mais la réaction inconsciente de l'équipe qui resserra les rangs autour de lui ne laissa pas l'occasion à Jane de s'illusionner sur l'origine de la tension qui l'habitait. C'était la peur et non la colère qui lui avait arraché cette répartie. La lueur prédatrice qui était réapparue dans les yeux de l'agent du FBI lui prouva que l'homme avait bien perçu la nature de l'émotion qui l'agitait et l'homme blond dut se battre contre son instinct qui lui commandait de fuir .

_ Alors, le Bourreau ne fera rien d'inconsidéré, annonça Emma en s'avançant les mains levées en signe d'apaisement. Il sait très bien que le fait d'ignorer l'invitation de John le Rouge va avoir des conséquences. Des conséquences qui pourraient être fâcheuses pour des personnes qui lui sont chères. Cet homme est le genre de caméléon qui se fond dans une vie ordinaire en apparence. Il se peut très bien qu'il ait femme, enfants, amis... il cherchera à assurer leur protection avant toute chose. La voix de la jeune femme était très douce, mais elle résonna étrangement au travers du silence qui s'était abattu sur le petit groupe.

_ Le Bourreau aurait donc un cœur, ironisa malgré lui Patrick Jane, les yeux plongés dans ceux de la jeune femme pour éviter de rencontrer ceux de son compagnon. Le mentaliste craignait trop d'y voir la promesse de sa mort prochaine.

_ Il n'est pas question de sentiments, mais de possession, expliqua Julian d'un ton nonchalant. Un psychopathe considère ses proches davantage comme des objets que comme des personnes au sens ou la plupart des gens l'entendent. Mais personne n'aime qu'on casse ses jouets ou qu'on raye sa voiture.

Les agents du CBI avaient écouté l'échange avec attention et chacun des visages si familiers exprimait le désarroi ressenti par son propriétaire d'une manière différente : les yeux de Van Pelt étaient écarquillés par l'effort qu'elle faisait pour saisir la cause de la soudaine tension entre Jane et les deux profilers. Rigby s'était posté devant, le menton en avant, prêt à se battre, bien qu'il ne soit pas encore parvenu à détecter la vraie menace. Pour une fois, le visage d'habitude stoïque de Chow trahissait son inquiétude. Teresa chercha à dissiper le malaise avec sa franchise habituelle:

_ Je suis désolée que notre cible complique votre propre enquête. Je suppose que le Bourreau va disparaître des écrans radar pendant un certain temps, expliqua-t-elle comme l'attention des deux autres se reportaient sur elle.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, dit très vite Emma. De toute manière, le Bourreau a toujours était un sous-marin ne faisant surface que pour décimer une organisation mafieuse ou un réseau de trafiquants. C'est le genre de dossier qui reste toujours sur le coin du bureau et qui n'arrête pas de s'épaissir.

Ça, Jane voulait bien le sentait toujours peser sur lui le regard de l'homme qu'il soupçonnait maintenant d'être un tueur en série.

_ Qu'allez-vous faire, demanda encore Lisbon comme ils sortaient de l'entrepôt.

_ Notre mission est finie. Nous rentrons à Seattle ce soir, déclara Julian en passant un bras possessif autour de la taille de sa compagne.

_ Julian, laisses-moi un instant pour parler à Monsieur Jane. Seule à seule, insista Emma en se détachant de l'étreinte de son collègue.

L'agent Black haussa les épaules, avant de rejoindre la tête du groupe, les laissant cheminer de concert en arrière-garde.

_ Quoique vous ayez déduit sur l'agent Julian Black... ce n'est qu'une partie de la vérité.

_ Alors il n'est pas du genre à jouer des pincettes avec une cagoule de bourreau sur la tête et à enfermer des mafieux dans une cage à chien, demanda Jane d'un ton où perçait l'hystérie.

_ La cagoule, c'est juste pour le fun, sourit la jeune femme.

_ Croyez-vous le contrôler ? La sidération du mentaliste face à la réaction de la profileuse était visible.

_ Non. Mais il se contrôle, insista Emma. Il a fait des choix, édicté ses propres règles et il s'y tient. Julian ne s'attaque pas aux innocents et enquête de manière objective sur ses cibles avant de s'en prendre à elles. Si un jour je soupçonne le moindre dérapage... je le neutraliserai.

Patrick Jane prit le temps d'étudier le visage de son interlocutrice. La détermination et la lucidité de la jeune femme ne faisait aucun doute.  
_ Comment pouvez-vous rester ainsi auprès de lui sans ressentir ni peur ni dégoût, demanda Jane,sincèrement curieux.

_ Durant mes premières années de vie, j'ai été élevée par un homme... dénué de conscience. Je n'ai jamais perçu une perversité semblable chez Julian. Il n'a pas le même mode de pensée que vous et moi, il prend plaisir à manipuler notre équipe, il adore traquer les cibles qu'il se choisit et il apprécie autant leur peur et leur souffrance que le fait d'éliminer un criminel. La jeune femme plongea son regard dans celui du mentaliste. Mais d'une certaine manière, Julian a une conscience du Bien et du Mal supérieure à la nôtre. Et il fait tout son possible pour rester du bon coté.

_ Alors qu'est ce que le mauvais coté, demanda Patrick Jane, retrouvant un peu de son bagou habituel.

_ Tous ceux qui font le Mal sans se soucier de faire souffrir des innocents. Comme John le Rouge, laissa tomber la jeune femme avant de prendre les devants.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je ne vous dénoncerai pas, lâcha tout à traque le consultant alors que son interlocutrice s'apprêtait à rejoindre le reste du groupe.

_ Vous ne direz rien, Monsieur Jane. Vous avez trop besoin de Julian pour ouvrir un autre front face à votre adversaire. Je voulais juste vous donner des arguments à jeter en pâture à votre conscience si par hasard elle venait à vous tourmenter.

_ Il n'y a aucun risque, dit Jane, très calme. Il s'agit d'une guerre et je suis prêt à accepter toutes les alliances et tous les sacrifices pour mener à bien ma vengeance.

La jeune fille partit d'un grand éclat de rire qui fit se retourner les autres agents avant de conclure avec beaucoup de sérieux :

_ Non Monsieur Jane. Nous savons tous deux qu'ils y a des choses que vous protégeriez non seulement au dépend de votre croisade au mais aussi au péril de votre vie. Et vous l'avez déjà prouvé.

Patrick Jane ne trouva rien à répliquer à cela. Il y avait trop de vérité dans ce que venait d'énoncer la jeune femme. Comme elle montait dans le véhicule de fonction qui devait les amener elle et son compagnon à l'aéroport, il la suivit du regard tandis qu'elle adresse un dernier signe à l'assistance. Patrick Jane avait l'intuition qu'il reverrait très bientôt sa nouvelle amie... quitte à aller faire un petit tour à Seattle.


	2. Chapitre I : Un voyage inattendu

**Coucou !**

**Merci à Tournesol et idadri qui m'ont laissé des reviews encourageantes sur le premier chapitre ! Du coup, j'ai un peu développé ce qui ne devait être qu'une série de one-shots. J'espère que les chapitres suivants seront à la hauteur. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et de vos suggestions... elles seront sans aucun doute prises en compte.**

Seattle, quelques semaines plus tard

Le port était tout proche et les cris des goélands déchiraient l'air. Patrick Jane était assis sur le trottoir, les yeux fixés sur le ciel bleu de ce matin de mai, très détendu. Il n'avait pas été surpris d'apprendre une fois sur place que les agents Duval et Black, bien que n'étant pas officiellement mariés, vivaient ensemble depuis plus de cinq ans. La femme à ses cotés surveillait une petite fille aux boucles brunes qui jouait avec d'autres enfants du quartier.

_ Alors il a refusé la proposition de John le Rouge, finit-il par débuter après un long silence contemplatif.

_ Oui. Je ne sais pas si c'est pour nous ou si c'est au nom de sa sacro-sainte indépendance, mais il a refusé de rejoindre l'amicale de votre bon ami.

_ C'est pour vous qu'il l'a fait, répliqua Jane sur un ton d'ironie légère. Il veut rester votre sociopathe rien qu'à vous, tout à vous. Il sait que s'il avait signé pour devenir membre de ce club de meurtriers d'élite, vous auriez disparu de sa vie. Et il y a Merrique... quel âge a-t-elle aujourd'hui ?

_ Quatre ans.

_ Son père sait-il à quoi son refus vous expose ? Jack le Rouge n'est pas connu pour laisser des témoins derrière lui. Même une enfant, songea Jane et il vit au regard de son interlocutrice qu'elle s'était faite la même réflexion.

_ Il a déjà envoyé l'un de ses émissaires, dit Sorcha d'un ton faussement paisible. Je ne sais pas si c'était un simple avertissement ou s'il m'a seulement sous-estimée. Je l'ai tué, conclut-elle.

_ Merry ne semble pas traumatisée, remarqua le mentaliste.

_ Elle n'a rien vu ni rien entendu. Les enfants ont le sommeil très profond. Même s'il m'avait eue, il ne l'aurait pas trouvée. Lorsque je suis venue vivre chez lui, Julian a aménagé une pièce dérobée. Juste au cas où. Je fais dormir Merrique dedans lorsque son père n'est pas auprès de nous. Juste au cas où.

Jane ne savait pas quoi dire. Si n'importe qui d'autre lui avait dit une pareille absurdité, il n'aurait pas manqué de signifier à son interlocuteur qu'il était atteint de paranoïa au dernier stade. Cependant les faits parlaient d'eux-mêmes. Sans les précautions prises par la profileuse, elle et son enfant auraient sans doute connu le même sort que sa propre famille.

_ Merry a l'habitude et il y a de quoi boire et manger pour plusieurs jours en cas de problème, reprit la jeune femme prenant à tort le silence du mentaliste pour de la réprobation. Et puis, si personne ne vient la chercher au bout d'un certain temps, elle connaît le mécanisme permettant d'ouvrir le panneau et elle sait comment contacter les secours. Quand on a une profession comme la nôtre, on a tendance à apprendre très tôt à ses enfants quoi faire en cas de problème, se défendit-elle encore comme Jane restait silencieux.

_ Et depuis... vous avez des gardes du corps en costard, dit-il en agitant vaguement le bras vers les deux agents du FBI qui faisaient le planton à quelques distances de là. Je suppose qu'ils ne se doutent pas qu'il protègent la compagne et la gamine de l'ennemi public numéro un ?

_ Vous ne savez jamais quand retenir votre langue, n'est-ce pas, s'agaça la jeune profileuse.

_ Je sais que vous lui avais déjà interdit de toucher à l'un de mes cheveux dit tranquillement Jane en chatouillant la joue de Merry qui était revenue vers eux.

_ Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne vous fera pas de mal s'il juge que vous le mettez en danger. Alors arrêtez de prendre des risques inconsidérés, Mister Jane, dit la jeune femme en prenant son enfant sur ses genoux.

_ Avouez, vous m'aimez bien et même plus que bien, la taquina son interlocuteur.

_ Vous éveillez quelque-chose de maternel en moi, admit la femme blonde en plongeant son regard pénétrant dans celui de Jane. Sous le poids de ces yeux couleur d'océan, le mentaliste se sentit mis à nu comme rarement il l'avait été auparavant. Mais ce n'est pas vers moi que vous devriez vous tourner. Les équipiers et les amis sont là pour ça.

_ Vous n'êtes pas mon amie, demanda le mentaliste, bizarrement blessé. Il n'avait vu cette femme qu'en une seule occasion précédemment, mais il avait tout de suite été attiré par sa capacité d'écoute, son sens de l'humour et de la répartie ainsi que par son caractère changeant, presque lunatique.

_ Je suis votre amie, Mr Jane, assura la jeune femme, mais je vis à plus de mille cinq cent kilomètres de vous. Il pourrait vous arriver malheur et qu'il se passe plusieurs jours avant que je l'apprenne. Mieux vaudrait mettre l'agent Lisbon dans la confidence.

_ Son plus gros défaut et sa plus grande qualité est son incapacité à mentir, argumenta Patrick. Elle est incapable de dissimuler quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit. Même quand elle en meurt d'envie.  
_ A vous peut-être, mais je sais qu'elle maîtrise parfaitement l'omission lorsqu'il s'agit de couvrir l'une de vos frasques. Elle vous aime et elle vous soutient toujours, reprit-elle . Elle mérite de connaître votre plan.

_ Je croyais que nous étions en train de parler de votre âme-sœur, le tueur, la corrigea Jane d'un ton moralisateur.

_ Vous parlez vraiment trop Mr Jane, dit une voix d'homme derrière eux. C'est étonnant que vous réussissiez à faire tant de mystères.

_ Patrick utilise les mots comme les calamars leur encre, expliqua sa compagne. Il ne s'exprime jamais autant que lorsqu'il veut dissimuler le fond de sa pensée. Et s'il abonde dans ton sens, c'est signe qu'il faut se méfier deux fois plus. Il ne fait cela que lorsqu'il prépare quelque-chose derrière ton dos.

_ Ce n'est pas gentil de dévoiler tous mes tics à un joueur avec lequel je pourrais un jour me retrouvai à la même table, déclara le mentaliste, quelque peu vexé par le ton goguenard employé par la jeune femme.

_ Ne soyez pas présomptueux, Mr Jane. Nous ne jouerons jamais à la même table. J'ai beaucoup trop de principes et vous pas assez. Sans compter que vous êtes désespéré et les gens désespérés ont une espérance de vie trop courte pour pouvoir inquiéter les gens comme moi. Pourquoi courrez-vous continuellement derrière la mort ?

_ Que feriez-vous si on leur faisait du mal, demanda simplement Patrick Jane.

_ Étant donné l'hydre à laquelle nous nous attaquons, je commencerais par réfléchir. Il faut prendre le temps d'en trouver le cœur pour pouvoir le transpercer.

_ Vous croyez que vous prendriez le temps de réfléchir si vous les aviez retrouvées baignant dans leur sang, la gorge tranchée...

L'ombre de son interlocuteur pesa soudain sur lui :

_ N'attendez aucune empathie de ma part, Mr Jane. Ça, c'est le rayon de ma chère et tendre. Il me semble évident que si vous aviez pris le temps de réfléchir, vous auriez pu éviter que le pire se produise. C'est uniquement votre faute si elles ont été tuées. C'est vous qui les avez désignées comme victimes.

_ Julian, soupira Sorcha en se rapprochant de Jane. Ce meurtrier avait le choix. Il n'était pas obligé de les assassiner. Il aurait pu faire preuve d'humanité en épargnant la petite ou tout simplement se contenter de tuer Patrick et de ne pas impliquer des innocentes. Il aurait aussi bien pu prendre à la rigolade son sketch de médium. Il a fait le pire des choix et rien de ce que Jane a pu faire n'a pu l'y forcer.

_ Vous êtes une vraie amie, finit par dire l'ancien médium après un long silence, mais il a raison. J'aurai du me rendre compte que je m'attaquai à un véritable monstre pas juste à un homme ayant eu une enfance difficile, ajouta-il avec un petit rire sardonique.

L'autre se glissa de l'autre coté de la jeune femme et passa son bras autour de sa taille en un geste rendu automatique par l'habitude. Le mentaliste envia brièvement la Belle et la Bête qui semblaient avoir trouvé un point d'équilibre malgré leur situation délicate. Tout particulièrement lorsqu'il observa toute tension désertait son interlocutrice et le sourire de Merrique, blottie contre son père et sa mère. Jadis, il y avait à peine neuf ans, lui aussi avait une famille. Une famille qu'il devait maintenant venger. Son changement d'humeur dut se voir sur son visage car Sorcha reprit :

_ Je n'aime pas votre expression, Mr Jane. Vous avez de graves problèmes et vous devriez vraiment en parler à l'agent Lisbon. Vous avez besoin de son soutien pour que cette histoire ne vous dévore pas de l'intérieur. Elle peut vous venir en aide, bien mieux que Julian ou moi.

Jane leva les yeux vers l'autre homme et croisa son regard amusé ceux de son vis-à-vis étaient étranges, vairons bleu et vert la différence de teintes était subtile, mais réelle. En dehors de cette particularité quasiment imperceptible, les traits de l'homme étaient assez banals et devaient être une couverture efficace pour ce redoutable prédateur.

_ Elle a raison, mon vieux, finit-il par dire. Votre amie peut vous sauver si vous lui en laissez l'occasion.

Sorcha lui fila un coup de coude, avant de siffler :

_ Ça a bien fonctionné pour toi !

_ Comment vous êtes vous connus, finit par demander le mentaliste comme sa curiosité naturelle le taraudait à nouveau. Il n'avait jamais encore osé poser cette question, qui pourtant lui était venu à l'esprit dès qu'il avait compris la nature du compagnon de son amie.

_ Au travail, comme la plupart des couples, dit l'autre. Pas en tant que profiler et tueur en série, précisa-t-elle avec un petit sourire. En fait, Julian faisait partie du FBI bien avant moi. En tant qu'agent spécial, il avait tout loisir de poursuivre ses cibles dans tout le pays, bénéficiait des meilleurs moyens et pouvait facilement couvrir ses traces. Bref, une couverture en or massif pour sociopathe souffrant d'un syndrome du justicier.

_ Et dire que je l'ai prise pour une stagiaire comme une autre...ricana son compagnon en l'étreignant encore davantage.

_ Le problème, c'est que je suis du genre curieuse et observatrice. J'ai donc fini par noter des coïncidences gênantes. Sans compter, les drôles d'impression que je ressentais à chaque fois que je devais collaborer avec lui sur une affaire...

_ Vous auriez du la voir, dit Julian, visiblement amusé. Emma était toujours d'une politesse exquise et d'un tact parfait mais faisait très attention à ne jamais se retrouver seule avec moi et me mentait par omission tant qu'elle pouvait sans se faire remarquer. Je n'avais jamais rencontré un être tel qu'elle.

_ Elle a sabordé plusieurs de vos chasses, n'est-ce pas, devina Jane.

_ Elle a fait bien pire, mais toujours avec tant de naturel et de bonne volonté que je ne parvenais pas à lui en vouloir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle a fait des pieds et des mains pour ne pas être mise sur le dossier du Bourreau que j'ai commencé à soupçonner qu'elle se doutait déjà qu'elle partageait son bureau.

_ Tout cela a fini par le rendre assez nerveux, reprit Emma. Ne pas savoir exactement ce que je savais ou supposais et quelles étaient mes intentions le rendait complètement fou. C'est comme ça que je me suis réveillée un beau matin dans une cage.

Jane écarquilla les yeux le mentaliste ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

_ J'avais bien nettoyé avant il ne restait plus une trace du précédent occupant, se défendit le Bourreau. Les deux autres grimacèrent d'un même ensemble.

_ Comment ce fait-il que tu sois là et non enterrée au fond d'un terrain vague, demanda Patrick.

La profiler hésita quelques instants, puis déclara :

_ Fondamentalement, parce que je ne correspondais pas au profil de ses victimes habituelles. Sans compter qu'il avait déjà un faible pour moi.

Le mentaliste avait quelques doutes... qui s'évanouirent lorsqu'il croisa le regard de l'autre homme. Le Bourreau s'était réellement trouvé coincé avec une proie dont il ne savait que faire.

_ C'est ça d'avoir de grands principes, ironisa Jane. A quoi cela vous servait d'avoir ce joli canari en cage si vous aviez trop peur de lui froisser les plumes pour le faire chanter à votre guise ?

_ Je pensai que je serai capable de la considérer comme un danger suffisamment grand pour pouvoir disposer d'elle sans cas de conscience. Mais... Le geste d'impuissance qui échappa au Bourreau trahissait bien l'état d'esprit qui avait agité le tueur en série face à la jeune femme.

_ Elle vous a fait le coup du miroir, s'amusa Jane. C'est sa grande spécialité : elle rentre dans votre tête et ne vous renvoie tout ce que vous voulez voir.

_ J'aime à croire que je suis doué pour voir au travers des miroirs, Mr Jane, répondit l'homme. Et que je ne me laisse pas manipulé facilement.

_ Je n'ai jamais dit que cela avait été facile, se moqua la jeune femme elle ne détourna pas les yeux quand son compagnon la fusilla du regard.

Jan n'insista pas le mentaliste savait qu'il n'en apprendrait pas davantage sur l'étrange pacte qu'avaient passé ces deux-là.

_ Alors, qu'allez-vous faire, Mr Jane, lui demanda la jeune femme.

_ Je vais jouer au poker et essayer de deviner le jeu de mon adversaire avant qu'il abatte ses cartes. C'est ce qu'il convient de faire, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Le jeu est plus facile lorsqu'on a un partenaire. Songez-y sérieusement, Mr Jane. Merry ! C'est l'heure !

La fillette qui s'était éloignée lorsque la discussion des adultes avait repris un cours « sérieux » revint vers eux en courant.

_ Quelle heure, demanda Jane surpris par le brusque changement de sujet.

_ Celle de dîner, expliqua Julian. Vous vous joindrez à nous ?

La dernière phrase sonnait en vérité moins comme une invitation que comme l'énoncé d'un fait. Le mentaliste sourit et accompagna donc les trois autres, lorsqu'ils commencèrent à remonter la rue.

Le dîner fut délicieux et jovial. Aucun des trois adultes n'aborda de sujet grave ou douloureux. Le consultant du CBI se retint de faire toute référence à l'identité secrète de son hôte ou de poser la moindre questions sur les informations que les deux spécialistes du comportement auraient pu rassembler dans l'intervalle sur John le Rouge et ses disciples. Les deux autres firent en sorte que le souvenir de sa famille défunte ne soit jamais rappelé, pas plus que le profond sentiment de culpabilité qui l'avait pousser à rejoindre le CBI. A la place, les deux agents du FBI évoquèrent leurs passés : si Julian avait grandi au sein d'une des familles les plus en vues de la cité d'Émeraude, Emma était née et avait été adoptée par un couple d'universitaires de la Nouvelle-Orléans. C'était sa sœur adoptive, de quelques années plus âgée, qui l'avait aiguillonnée vers le Bureau d'Investigation après qu'elle ait obtenu son diplôme en science du comportement. Pour Julian, le FBI avait été un choix de raison : soit il canalisait son énergie vers une voie constructive et s'alliait à une structure capable de lui fournir le moyen de sélectionner ses cibles et de les traquer soit un jour ou l'autre il se serait mis à frapper au hasard. Le mentaliste les régala de souvenirs de sa vie de forain, et n'hésita pas à effectuer quelques tours pour le plus grand plaisir de Merrique qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. La jeune femme finit par emmener l'enfant se coucher après des embrassades rituelles qui réveillèrent chez l'homme blond le souvenir d'une autre fillette du même âge, aux longues boucles dorées. Quand la mère et l'enfant eurent quitté la pièce Julian se leva à son tour, et fit signe à son invité de le suivre. Les deux hommes allèrent jusqu'au vestibule. Black ouvrit un placard où étaient rassemblés les vêtements d'extérieur de la famille avant de s'agenouiller face à à la paroi la plus proche de l'entrée :

_ Il faut appuyer là, expliqua-t-il. S'il nous arrivait quelque-chose, à moi ou à Emma, je veux que vous veniez ici et que vous assuriez que Merrique va bien.

_ Pourquoi moi, s'étonna son interlocuteur.

_ Parce que nos proches sont des cibles possibles. John le Rouge a tenté de vous faire peur et de vous briser, mais il ne s'en ait jamais pris physiquement à vous. S'il parvient à nous abattre, il est probable que nos proches seront visés et je ne sais pas s'ils seraient capables de garder ce secret sous la torture. L'homme brun garda le silence quelques secondes avant de reprendre : Je l'ai sous-estimé. Je pensai que qu'il enverrait l'un de ses fidèles braconner sur mon territoire ou qu'il utiliserait à nouveau mon modus operandi avec une victime qui... lui conviendrait mieux. Mais il a profité de la première occasion pour s'en prendre ma famille.

_ Que s'est-il passé, demanda Jane, prenant soudain conscience du trouble qui agitait son interlocuteur.

_ Ce jour-là, Emma m'a supplié de rester, mais je ne l'ai pas prise au sérieux. Elle avait un de ces trucs de bonne femme, un mauvais pressentiment, sans rien pour l'étayer. Je suis incapable de prendre au sérieux ce genre de truc. Enfin, j'en étais incapable, corrigea Julian, en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Je lui ai expliqué qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Que la porte était blindée, que les fenêtres étaient à l'épreuve des balles et que les murs de l'entrepôt faisaient plus de quatre-vingt centimètres d'épaisseur et que donc par A + B, ni elle, ni notre enfant n'étaient en danger dans notre appartement. Julian referma doucement le panneau secret tout en continuant son récit. Elle ne m'a pas fait de crise d'hystérie. Elle a fait comme si tout était normal puis le moment venu elle a caché notre bébé et elle a attendu que quelque-chose se produise. Vers trois heures du matin, quelqu'un a tout bonnement mis une clef dans la serrure et est entré dans l'appartement. Il est allé directement vers la chambre de Merrique, comme s'il connaissait déjà la disposition des lieux. Je suppose que son idée était de la prendre en otage pour s'assurer la coopération d'Emma.

Patrick Jane eut un sursaut. Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi on avait retrouvé sa femme et sa fille ensembles, et pourquoi aucune n'avait semblé avoir essayé de fuir. Évidemment, si l'assassin avait utilisé Charlotte pour faire pression sur Angela, celle-ci n'avait même pas du tenté de se défendre.

_ Emma lui a fait les sommations d'usage puis elle l'a abattu alors qu'il se précipitait sur elle en brandissant un couteau de chasse. Le mentaliste frémit mais Julian se méprit sur l'émotion qu'il exprimait : Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas très pro. Il aurait du avoir une histoire toute prête qui lui aurait permis de battre en retraite si les choses tournaient mal. Il savait probablement qu'Emma n'aurait pas tirer sur quelqu'un en train de fuir. Il aurait pu juste faire demi-tour et tout se serait arrêté là. Il a fait une erreur de débutant. Je suppose qu'il voulait impressionner son patron.

_ Comment a-t-il eu la clef ?

_ Il a du nous observé suffisamment longtemps pour se rendre compte que nous avions confié un double à la nounou de Merrique. La veille au soir, elle avait été bousculée par un homme très gentil qui l'avait aidée à se relever... et lui avait fait les poches par la même occasion. Julian eut un rire de dérision : Je lui avais donné cette clef parce que j'estimai qu'il était plus sûr de faire garder Merrique à notre domicile plutôt que dans un environnement inconnu...

_ Alors vous avez changé la serrure, commenta Jane.

_ Oui. Les panneaux biométriques n'acceptent que mes empreintes palmaires et rétiniennes, celles d'Emma ou celles de Merrique. Le nombre de points de concordance nécessaires les rend inviolables et si on tente de les déconnecter cela verrouille automatiquement les issues et déclenche un alerte prioritaire chez une compagnie spécialisée dans la sécurité dont le dirigeant me doit un gros service.

_ Vous n'avez rien laissé au hasard, souligna Jane.

_ Je l'espère. Julian paraissait maintenant nerveusement éprouvé. De toute manière je ne quitte plus la ville. L' homme brun ricana doucement : Au bureau, tout le monde se montre très compréhensif. Je crois que je leur ai fait un peu peur quand je suis rentré après avoir appris la nouvelle

_ Vous pouvez être effrayant parfois, admit le mentaliste en se souvenant de sa réaction lorsqu'il avait compris qui était vraiment son interlocuteur.

_ C'est pour cela que l'on nous laisse travailler ensemble, expliqua l'agent du FBI. Malgré nos liens... familiaux. Avant Emma, tous les agents que l'on m'a assignés comme coéquipiers ont très rapidement demandé leur mutation. Ma hiérarchie avait fini par ne m'assigner que des stagiaires parce que leur contrat leur imposait de tenir au moins six mois. Jusqu'à ce qu'Annette entre dans mon bureau et me menace des pires horreurs si j'utilisai mon mauvais mojo sur sa petite sœur. Vous connaissez la suite, conclut le Bourreau avec un sourire qui parut un peu trop chaleureux à son interlocuteur jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se rende compte qu'il ne lui était pas adressé : Emma se tenait sur le seuil du salon où les deux hommes étaient revenus et le sourire de son compagnon n'était que le reflet du sien.

_ Ma sœur a toujours été très protectrice envers moi, confirma Emma. Jane, je vous ai préparé la chambre d'amis. Et décommandé votre hôtel, assez tôt pour que vous puissiez récupérer votre réservation.

Le mentaliste leva un sourcil interrogateur :

_ Comment avez-vous su ?

_ Le FBI a les moyens de traquer les terroristes intérieurs, expliqua laconiquement Julian alors qu'Emma éclatait de rire. Et il garde un œil sur vous depuis que vous avez ridiculisé le bureau de Sacramento.

_ Oh, dit simplement Jane.

_ Si vous voulez voyager incognito, ne prenez pas l'avion et ne payez rien avec votre carte de crédit, renchérit la profileuse. Et surtout, ne venez pas nous voir. Après l'intrusion de notre visiteur indésirable, Julian a installé un nouveau système de sécurité au niveau de l'immeuble et toutes les caméras sont reliées aux bases de données fédérales.

_ J'aurai du faire cela bien avant, répliqua Black. Le gamin a sûrement du faire du repérage avant de s'introduire dans le bâtiment.

_ Qu'avez-vous appris sur le tueur ? Et comment avez-vous fait le lien avec John le Rouge ? Je suppose que vous avez d'autres affaires en cours et d'autres cibles qui auraient pu essayer de se débarrasser de vous.

_ Vous supposez bien. Julian ouvrir le coffre qui servait de table basse et en sortit un dossier dont la couverture était barré du tampon « Confidentiel ». Le mentaliste retint le commentaire qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Notre jeune ami, William Miller est né et à grandi à Seattle. Parents divorcés, mère morte dans un accident de la route, il part à seize ans habiter avec son père dans le sud. Il s'est inscrit en septembre dernier à l'université de Sacramento. Aucun antécédent de maladie psychiatrique, rien qui ne laisse supposer qu'il pouvait basculer.

_ Seulement, il y a eu trois cas de disparitions inquiétantes sur le campus depuis qu'il y est arrivé, poursuivit Emma. Trois jeunes filles qui étaient en première année. Leurs profils étaient identiques : toutes les trois étaient petites, brunes, assez réservées... Miller avait une apparence inoffensive. Ses amis le décrivent comme intelligent, peu communicatif mais charmant à l'occasion. Ils se sont tous montrés atterrés lorsqu'on leur a fait part de la manière dont il a trouvé la mort et de nos soupçons.

_ Nous pensons qu'il a été recruté très jeune, sans doute juste après son arrivée en Californie, reprit Julian. Quelqu'un a du le voir faire quelque-chose qui trahissait sa nature profonde. Quelqu'un qui lui a appris à dissimuler ses traces et à affiner sa technique. Nous n'avons toujours pas retrouvé ses victimes. Leurs chambres avaient été nettoyées et vidées et le véhicule de la deuxième n'a jamais été retrouvé. Il a fallu plus de deux semaines en moyenne pour que quelqu'un s'inquiète de leur disparition.

_ Mais la marque de John le Rouge n'a jamais été découverte sur les lieux, remarqua Jane, déçu.  
_ Miller devait être considéré comme trop jeune et pas encore assez expérimenté. Je suppose qu'il y a une sorte d'examen d'entrée avant d'avoir le droit de l'utiliser, indiqua Emma.

_ Vos preuves me semblent fragiles, avoua Jane, toujours peu convaincu.

_ A moi aussi. Jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve ça, ajouta Julian en lui tendant un classeur.

Le mentaliste s'en saisit et en feuilleta rapidement le contenu :

_ Votre suspect aimait collectionner les coupures de presse. Et alors ?

_ Regardez mieux, Patrick, insista Emma.

Le mentaliste prit le temps d'examiner les pages une à une. Il se crispa légèrement lorsqu'il tomba sur l'article relatant le meurtre de sa femme et de sa fille, mais poursuivit sans marquer de temps d'arrêt. Après avoir tourné le dernier feuillet , Jane avait compris :

_ Ces articles parlent tous des crimes de John le Rouge. Et de ses disciples.

_ C'est ce que j'ai déduit, triompha Emma. Nous avons enquêté sur chacun des meurtres qu'il soit ou non attribué à John le Rouge en tentant de faire des recoupements avec les déplacements et les emplois du temps des disciples de John le Rouge identifiés. Nous avons réussi à leur attribuer certains de ces crimes. Le reste permet de faire une estimation du nombre total de disciples.

_ Et qu'ont donné vos calculs ?

_ John le Rouge doit avoir un noyau dur de cinquante à cent fidèles, ceux qui ont droit d'utiliser la marque. Mais il est possible qu'il coopte plusieurs centaines voir un millier de criminels. Chacun apporte son concours aux autres et possède un certain nombre d'adresse et de numéros à utiliser en cas de problème, ce qui les rend particulièrement difficiles à identifier et à arrêter.

_ Sans compter que lorsqu'on les arrête, ils ont l'espérance de vie d'un éphémère, renchérit Julian. Aucune surveillance, aucune mesure de protection n'a pu jusqu'à présent empêcher leur décès dans les trois jours qui ont suivi leur arrestation.

_ Il y a forcément des complicités au CBI. En plus de la taupe que vous avez au bureau d'investigation, souligna Jane.

_ Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que les services de la justice et la police locale soit gangrenés de la même manière, souligna Emma. Les psychopathes recherchent toujours les positions qui leur permettent d'avoir de l'ascendant sur les autres et un shérif ou un procureur peuvent être des personnages très puissants dans leur communauté. Sans compter que je soupçonne aussi l'existence d'un réseau de sympathisants plus ou moins convertis qui bien qu'incapables eux-mêmes de faire du mal à une mouche, pourraient fournir des informations et un soutien logistique à John le Rouge et à ses fidèles en échange d'avantages ou pour bénéficier de son réseau de relation.

_ Ce qui veut dire que je ne peux faire confiance à personne, remarqua Jane en fermant les yeux de lassitude.

_ A par nous et votre équipe, le corrigea gentiment Emma. Je les ai passés au crible pendant près d'une semaine. Je peux vous certifier qu'aucun d'entre eux ne dissimule quoi que ce soit de plus terrible qu'un besoin immense de croire en la nature humaine, une absence si totale de dissimulation qu'elle en devient pathologique et des principes tellement rigides que j'ai souvent eu peur de les froisser.

_ Vous oubliez Lisbon, remarqua Jane qui avait identifié sans difficultés les profils décrits par l'experte en comportement.

_ Non, je n'oublie pas, répondit du tac au tac son interlocutrice. Mais je pense que si vous voulez en savoir plus sur elle, c'est à vous de faire la démarche. Elle le mérite.

_ Comment cela, demanda le mentaliste, surpris par la véhémence de la jeune femme.

_ Où seriez-vous si elle ne vous avait pas accueilli dans son équipe, demanda simplement en retour Emma. Comme l'homme blond restait coin, elle enfonça le clou : Moi aussi, je me le demande.

_ Demain matin, lever à huit heures, finit par déclarer Julian comme le silence s'éterniser. Nous irons à l'aquarium puis nous vous déposerons à l'aéroport.

_ Je ne veux pas perturber votre sortie en famille, dit prudemment Jane. Il vaudrait sans doute mieux que je profite du temps qui me reste avant l'embarquement pour étudier ce dossier.

_ Respirez, Monsieur Jane, fit l'homme brun. Je vous ai déjà préparé un classeur contenant une copie de toutes les pièces du dossier. Évitez juste de le montrer à n'importe qui et cela devrait aller. Et la visite aux poissons n'est pas optionnelle. C'est lorsqu'on laisse ses obsessions prendre le pas sur tout le reste qu'on risque de perdre le plus gros.

Patrick Jane sonda brièvement le regard de son interlocuteur et admit volontiers en lui-même que l'homme devait en connaître un rayon en matière d'obsessions. Et qu'une visite à l'aquarium de Seattle en compagnie d'une adorable fillette et d'un couple sympathique bien qu'un peu excentrique ne lui ferait probablement pas de mal.


	3. Chapitre II : Une amitié de circonstance

**Voilà suite... bonne lecture !**

L'escapade de Patrick Jane à Seattle, pour brève qu'elle ait été, n'était pas passée inaperçue dans les bureau du CBI. Sans doute parce qu'il n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation de ramener des petits cadeaux à l'effigie du monument phare de la cité d'Émeraude à chacun de ses collègues : une boule à neige pour Van Pelt, un T-shirt pour Rigsby, une casquette pour Chow et un mug orné de petits parapluies emportés par le vent pour Lisbon. Celle-ci ne réalisa pleinement l'étrangeté de la chose que quelques heures plus tard en entendant son consultant se félicitait avec Hightower d'avoir profité de ces quelques jours de congés pour prendre un peu de recul. Si Teresa était sûre d'une chose, c'était bien que Jane n'était pas allé à Seattle pour faire du tourisme. Après une petite enquête, elle s'était aperçue avec surprise que les seuls contacts de l'horripilant consultant dans cette ville étaient les deux experts du FBI. Aborder la question avec Julian Black ne lui semblant pas une bonne idée, c'était Emma Duval que la jeune femme brune avait fini par contacter. Lisbon avait bien perçu la surprise de son interlocutrice lorsqu'elle avait pris son appel :

_ Que se passe-t-il, Teresa, avait demandé la jeune profileuse. Jane est bien rentré, n'est-ce pas, avait-elle continué sans laisser le temps à son interlocutrice de répondre.

_ Oh oui, avait assuré Lisbon en observant son consultant en train d'amuser la galerie juste devant son bureau.

_ Ah. Le soulagement dans la voix de la jeune femme avait été perceptible. Je suis désolée de vous avoir interrompue.

_ Cela va peut-être vous paraître... bizarre, avait hésité Teresa. Apparemment, Jane est venu vous voir ce week-end. Je sais que que cela relève sans doute de la vie privée, mais j'aimerai connaître l'objet de sa visite. Jane ne vit que par et pour la traque qu'il mène contre John le Rouge. S'il risque de se mettre en danger...

_ Jane est venu parce qu'il a appris qu'il y avait eu une tentative d'assassinat contre moi et ma famille. Lisbon s'était sentie soudain très bête. Le Bureau d'Investigation soupçonne fortement l'homme que j'ai abattu d'être affilié à John le Rouge.

_ Comment allez-vous ? Et votre petite fille, demanda l'agent du CBI, sincèrement affectée. Bien qu'elle s'en soit défendue, étant donné le contexte et l'enquête dont faisait l'objet son équipe, Lisbon avait ressenti une sympathie immédiate envers la jeune femme. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait même pu se lier d'amitié avec Emma.

_ Très bien. La voix de la jeune femme était devenue plus chaleureuse : Ne vous inquiétez pas, Teresa. Si jamais j'ai la moindre inquiétude sur l'équilibre mental de Patrick, je n'hésiterai pas à vous le signaler. Je sais combien vous tenez l'un à l'autre et comment vous le porter à bout de bras depuis toutes ces années.

_ Il vous a parlé ? Lisbon n'avait pu cacher son étonnement. Le mentaliste dissimulait la plupart du temps les sentiments qui l'agitaient derrière un verbiage fleuri et un sourire éclatant. Si Teresa percevait parfois les états d'âme de son consultant, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle le côtoyait depuis plus de huit ans.

_ Non, avait ri son interlocutrice. Mais je vous ai observés pendant une semaine et je vais vous faire bénéficier de mon expertise professionnelle. Vous avez une immense influence sur Patrick Jane. Ce que vous dites, ce que vous faites, ce que vous ressentez à un fort impact sur lui. Il est très sensible à vos besoins tant émotionnels que physiques.

_ Jane se moque de tout et de tout le monde, avait rétorqué Lisbon, peu convaincue.

_ Jane manipule les gens pour faire croire qu'il ne tient à rien ni à personne, corrigea Emma. C'est le seul moyen qu'il ait trouvé pour se protéger... et vous protéger.

Teresa n'avait rien trouvé à répondre à ces propos, car ils rejoignaient certaines de ses propres intuitions. Jane semblait toujours n'en faire qu'à sa tête et ne jamais se soucier de l'avis de ceux qui l'entouraient... mais il faisait toujours de son mieux pour rendre les gens heureux autour de lui et chacun de ses cadeaux plus ou moins extravagants visait autant à signifier à leur destinataire l'intérêt que le mentaliste lui portait qu'à excuser ses ( trop nombreuses ) frasques.

_ N'écoutez pas pas le bruit qui sort de sa bouche. Regardez-le. Il ne maîtrise pas aussi bien son langage corporel qu'il le pense. C'est un bon acteur, mais il se repose avant tout sur son discours et sa capacité à focaliser l'attention des gens sur l'objet de son choix ou à distraire son public. Il peut manipuler son entourage pour qu'il ne voit pas ses failles, mais cela lui est plus difficile avec vous.

_ Parce que je suis douée pour déchiffrer les gens, demanda Teresa avec dérision, se doutant bien de la réponse de son interlocutrice.

_ Non ! Ce n'est pas que je doute de vos capacités, mais Jane est un virtuose de la dissimulation, tenta de se rattraper Emma. Ce qui le rend incapable de vous tromper c'est vous. La personne que vous êtes. La manière dont vous le considérez. L'importance qu'il accorde à votre relation. La confiance qu'il a en vous, insista encore la jeune femme. Jane ne peut pas se permettre de vous perdre. Si vous lui posez directement les questions qui vous taraudent, il se sentira obligé de répondre sincèrement à un certain nombre d'entre elles.

_ Comment faire le tri, soupira Teresa.

_ A l'instinct. Vous êtes flic, non ? Je suis sûre que vous savez lorsqu'un suspect vous raconte des bobards.

Lisbon avait retenu un autre soupir. C'était la réponse qu'elle craignait. Non qu'elle ne fasse pas confiance à son intuition. Enfin, cinq ans plus tôt, l'agent de CBI faisait confiance à son intuition. Mais c'était avant de rencontrer Patrick Jane.

_ Vous vous en sortirez très bien, avait conclu Emma avant de raccrocher.

Leur deuxième contact avait eu lieu sous initiative de la profileuse. Cette fois-ci encore, Jane fut leur principal sujet de conversation. La troisième fois, Teresa l'appela pour discuter du cas d'une petite fille qu'elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à livrer à la machine judiciaire malgré le fait qu'elle ait assassiné son père... en état de légitime défense. L'agent du CBI avait initialement dans l'idée de demander une expertise sur l'évolution de Tina, mais elle s'était rendue compte assez rapidement, qu'elle cherchait une justification à ce choix... peu orthodoxe. Emma avait sans nul doute perçu cette attente, mais plutôt que de la rabrouer ou de chercher à la réconforter, la profileuse s'était contenté de lui dire :

_ Je ne peux pas te dire si tu as fait ce qu'il fallait ou non. Il n'y a que toi qui peux répondre à cette question. Est-ce que ton cœur te dit que ce que tu as fait est juste ?

_ Mon cœur... oui, mais ma tête... a des doutes.

_ Tant que tu fais de ton mieux pour agir de manière juste, tu ne dois pas avoir de regrets. Il est possible que tu te trompes et que ces erreurs aient des répercutions. Mais tu n'es pas seulement une flic. Tu es aussi un être humain. Tu es faillible, mais tant que tu fais de ton mieux, tu n'a rien à te reprocher.

_ Et pour Tina ?

_ Je pense qu'elle s'en sortira. Tu as fait le bon choix, avait fini par lâcher Emma, visiblement à contre-cœur. Lisbon n'avait pas insisté. Teresa n'avait aucun doute sur la sincérité de son interlocutrice, mais elle avait déjà pu constater combien la jeune femme répugnait à donner son opinion en dehors d'un contexte professionnel. Ayant remarqué la même stratégie d'évitement chez son consultant, elle avait questionné avec prudence Jane sur cette attitude. Et était tombée de très haut quand celui-ci lui avait répliqué qu'il se contentait de faire de son mieux pour ne pas l'influencer, ayant parfois besoin que sa patronne soit en possession de tout son sens critique. En voyant son expression, le mentaliste avait ri :

_ Lisbon, vous n'êtes pas en cause. Mais j'ai gagné ma vie pendant plus de quinze ans en faisant avaler à peu près n'importe quoi à n'importe qui. C'est difficile de faire autrement. Dans l'équipe, il n'y a que Chow qui soit à peu près immunisé. Alors plutôt que de vous induire involontairement en erreur, je préfère me taire. Mais ce n'est pas de moi dont il est question, n'est-ce pas, avait continué le mentaliste. Vous ne seriez pas aussi étonnée, précisa-t-il comme elle le fixait sans rien dire.  
_ C'est vrai que je m'attends toujours au pire avec vous, acquiesça Teresa en lui renvoyant un sourire. Cela ne vous regarde pas, ajouta-t-elle, en s'apercevant que son interlocuteur attendait la suite.

_ Vous faites bien des mystères, Lisbon, avait remarqué Jane sur un ton de reproche. Cela mérite sans aucun doute d'être creusé. Teresa avait froncé les sourcils, agacée. Son fantasque consultant était bien capable de mener un véritable campagne, juste pour lui prouver qu'elle ne pouvait rien lui dissimuler. Mais les événements s'étaient précipités et bientôt ils oublièrent tous deux cette conversation.

Après la fuite spectaculaire de Madeleine Hightower, Jane se renferma plus que jamais sur lui-même, devenant plus impénétrable que jamais. Teresa ne crut jamais que sa supérieure aurait pu surprendre le mentaliste et le prendre suffisamment en défaut pour pouvoir le prendre en otage si celui-ci n'avait pas été consentant. Sans compter que Lisbon avait toujours une confiance totale en Madeleine et ne pouvait imaginer une personne aussi droite et sensible en complice d'un psychopathe capable de torturer et d'assassiner des innocents. Bien qu'elle sache que son équipe partage son impression, Teresa n'osait pas aborder le sujet avec eux, de peur de les déstabiliser encore davantage alors que l'enquête intrusive de Laroche avait déjà mis à rude épreuve les nerfs de tout le monde. Le seul avec lequel elle se serait risqué à aborder la question s'isolait dans les combles du CBI et esquivait toutes les perches qu'elle lui tendait. Alors, de plus en plus souvent, après avoir passé toute la soirée à boucler le rapport de la dernière enquête, Teresa composait un numéro qui répondait, quelque soit l'heure tardive ou très matinale, pour faire part de ses angoisses à une oreille toujours attentive. Sa mère étant morte alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant, Teresa avait du la remplacer auprès de ses cadets et apprendre à leur dissimuler ses propres peurs pour mieux les protéger. En tant que responsable d'équipe, elle ne pouvait guère se permettre de dévoiler l'étendu de ses doutes et de ses inquiétudes à ses collègues. Cela n'aurait pas manqué de fausser leurs relations au niveau professionnel et donc de déstabiliser l'équipe toute entière.

Emma ne demandait jamais rien, ne rassurait jamais et ne donnait que très rarement des conseils. Mais elle avait une capacité d'écoute extraordinaire et était toujours disponible pour entendre ses états d'âme et les décortiquer avec elle, au point que Lisbon se sentait parfois honteuse de monopoliser l'attention de la jeune femme qu'elle savait tout autant occupée au niveau professionnel et devant veiller par ailleurs sur une fillette aussi remuante qu'éveillée et un compagnon à la personnalité aussi... atypique que celle de Jane.

_ Teresa, le temps passé avec une amie n'est jamais perdu, mais si cela t'aide, tu peux toujours considérer nos échanges comme des consultations professionnelles, avait fini par lui dire sur un ton pince-sans-rire la profileuse, qui n'avait pas été longue à deviner ses réticences. Nous savons toutes les deux qu'une bonne partie des chances de coincer un jour John le Rouge reposent l'obsession qu'il ressent pour Patrick et sur les intuitions, les recherches et la propre obsession de celui-ci. Or Jane se donne beaucoup de mal pour que personne ne sache exactement où il en est. Mais à travers tes états d'âme, nous pouvons au moins déterminer où il en est : quand il prépare quelque-chose, tu as un mauvais pressentiment et quand il s'embourbe, tu t'angoisses.

_ Tu insinues que je sur-réagis à son attitude, avait réalisé Teresa, confuse malgré elle.

_ Non, mais tu en tiens un petit peu trop compte. Si Patrick mijote quelque-chose... il arrivera toujours à un point où il ne pourra pas agir sans soutien. Et il se tournera toujours vers toi. Alors oui, il dissimule beaucoup de choses en ce moment. Je l'ai rarement vu aussi peu communicatif. Il ne téléphone jamais et quand je l'appelle, il ne me harcèle même plus pour me soutirer la moindre bribe d'information, souligna la profileuse. Jane doit vraiment considérer qu'il détient des indices décisifs pour ne plus se soucier de nos nouvelles pistes d'investigation.

_ Alors, il prépare vraiment quelque-chose, avait réalisé Teresa, de plus en plus inquiète.

_ Oh oui, avait assuré Emma. Et tu ne devrais pas tarder à en apprendre davantage.

L'agent du FBI ne se trompait pas. Mais Teresa n'eut jamais l'occasion de la remercier pour sa prédiction. Sans doute parce que la réaction de Jane face à celui qu'il que tous identifièrent comme John le Rouge, bien que prévisible, déclencha une tempête médiatique autant que judiciaire et que tout le CBI fut mobilisé durant plusieurs semaines pour gérer la crise. Quand Jane lui avoua qu'il était quasi-certain que l'homme qu'il avait abattu n'était pas sa Némésis et que son objectif principal n'avait pas changé, Lisbon résista difficilement à la tentation d'exprimer toute la frustration qui l'habitait en faisant preuve de violence envers son consultant. Mais elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se soucier de ses sentiments personnels car la valse des persécutions entre agences reprit presque immédiatement et les passes entre le mentaliste et les disciples de John le Rouge se multiplièrent au point de ne plus guère lui laisser de répit. Seulement, les appels vers Seattle se firent de plus en plus fréquents, passant de quatre à cinq fois par mois à trois ou quatre par semaine. Cela lui permettait de supporter avec philosophie l'attitude de plus en plus schizophrène de Jane, l'inquisition du FBI et les aléas d'une enquête aussi ingrate que non-officielle dont chaque rebondissement pouvait tout aussi bien mené à un renseignement essentiel qu'à un cul-de-sac ou à un échec retentissant. Sans compter le travail quotidien et la gestion de son équipe qu'elle devait protéger de son mieux des incursions de la police des polices et des obsessions de Jane. A nouveau, la jeune femme portait à bout de bras un groupe de personnalités disparates qu'elle avait fini par considérer comme sa famille et dont l'élément le plus dysfonctionnel pouvait à n'importe quel moment perturber l'équilibre et les menait tous à la catastrophe. Mais elle n'était plus une enfant terrorisée, ni une adolescente traumatisée et une petite voix intérieure lui répétait qu'elle saurait faire face à toutes les situations. 

Cinq mois plus tard, alors que Jane lui faisait face, un revolver à la main, elle se demanda brièvement si cette toute nouvelle confiance en soi qu'Emma avait patiemment instillé en elle, mot après mot, n'allait pas lui être fatale.


End file.
